Cascade
Cascade is a HTFF Character. Character Bio 2016-19 Cascade was a yellow lemming who is also a fairy; missing her wings as a result of a magic spell gone wrong. Because of this, people believe she is an ordinary lemming until she grants wishes. She usually appears when somebody wants to make a wish. Unfortunately, she is not good at magic spells, leading her to either overdo the wish or cast the wrong spell, often meaning doom to the character whose wishes she attempts to grant. Cascade has a tendency to screw up a lot of spells, as well as being forgetful. A prime case being whenever she falls or jumps from a precarious height, she forgets she has no wings until it is too late. She would then try to save herself with a spell, only to get herself killed. 2019-current Cascade was changed into a mink in Be-leaf in Magic. She also became a nature fairy; her spells involve plants, animals, water and anything else associated with nature. She no longer needs a wand to perform spells. Her most striking feature is the flower on the center of her dress. A smaller flower on her crown tends to bloom whenever is absorbs enough sunlight, at which point Cascade's magic is at its most powerful. Unfortunately, she still gets most of her spells wrong. Since she can only do nature spells, that may become an issue when she magically tries to solve a problem that doesn't have to do with nature. Cascade now has wings, though only a small bit of them remain. Her flight is severely limited and awkward because of this. Episodes Starring Roles *Wingless Misery *A Storm in a Teacup *Requesting Reforestation *Winter Magic *That's the Tooth *What A Magic *Winging Isn't Everything *O-Cork it Works *A Spell to Eat *Pick a Flock *Be-leaf in Magic *Orchard Tortured Featuring Roles *Dress As a Girly *Foot For Thought *Raining Over the Woods *Flying Fox of Tolerance Appearances *Spark Something Off *Cursed Quail Deaths #Wingless Misery: Falls onto Sunset. #A Storm in a Teacup: Falls straight into the ground. #Requesting Reforestation: Killed inside the burning forest and the truck explosion. #That's the Tooth: Killed by Raymond's tail spikes. #Dress As a Girly: Hit by a car. #Cursed Quail: Turned to stone. #Foot For Thought: Killed in an explosion when Lumpy uses her wand. #What A Magic: Ran over by a truck. #Winging Isn't Everything: Falls to her death. #O-Cork it Works: Died when her wand exploded. #A Spell to Eat: Died when the restaurant burned down. #Raining Over the Woods: Crushed by a train. Kill count *Cuddles- 1 ("Wingless Misery") *Fuzzy- 1 ("Wingless Misery") *Slushy - 1 ("Winter Magic") *Timber - 1 ("Winter Magic") *Pierce - 1 ("Winter Magic") *Fairymunk - 1 ("That's the Tooth") *Bun - 1 ("That's the Tooth") *Chompy - 1 ("That's the Tooth") *Toothy - 2 ("Foot For Thought" ,"Orchard Tortured" along with the worm) *Crafty - 1 ("Foot For Thought") *Morton and Mix - 1 ("Foot For Thought") *Flames - 1 ("What A Magic") *Kibble - 1 ("Pick a Flock") *Solaris - 1 ("Be-leaf in Magic") *Timid - 1 ("Orchard Tortured" along with the worm) *Souffle - 1 ("Orchard Tortured") Trivia *He is one of LOD's display characters who was given a page and permission for use. *Her name is a synonym for fall. She was also a lemming because of the stereotype that these species jump off cliffs. When her species changed, her wings would remain injured as her flight limitations are a major part of her character. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lemmings Category:Fairies Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 77 Introductions Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Minks Category:Changed species Category:Redesigned characters Category:Mustelids